


Watching You Watch Me

by MortisBane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Again on the short side, Day 4 Hall of Mirrors, Huxloween, Huxloween 2017, M/M, No sex but heavily implied afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortisBane/pseuds/MortisBane
Summary: Hux goes looking for Kylo, and finds a new room he'd never been in before.Prompt for Huxloween Day 4 - Hall of Mirrors.





	Watching You Watch Me

Kylo had the uncanny ability to only appear when Hux did not need him, and vanish completely when there was something he needed.  He was certain Kylo was doing it on purpose, hiding when Hux wanted to find him.  Using his magic to know when Hux needed him, and vanished.  But now, Hux swore Kylo was trying to confuse and enrage him.  The man had, surprisingly, submitted a mission statement, showing what he needed, when he'd need them and for how long.  Hux was honestly astounded when the file appeared on his datapad, he had sat for a few minutes trying to see the plot behind this move.  Kylo always just did what he felt, and the most warning Hux was ever given would be when Kylo would leave the hangar with his men.  But he submitted a formal request form, and was waiting for authorization.  He was up to something, Hux was sure of it.  So he stood up from his office desk, putting off the work he was working on to get to the bottom of Kylo’s sudden adherence to protocol.

But of course, Kylo was nowhere to be seen.  He checked the mess, where Kylo did not eat but still came to get food, he checked his room, even used his override code in case the Knight was just ignoring him, and finally even went to the interrogation chamber, but he was nowhere.  Hux, for a moment, wished he knew more about Kylo, all he was certain of was that he was obsessed with his grandfather and the force, outside of that, Kylo was a mystery to him.

He pulled out his datapad, using his rank to see all recent code clearance activities.  Kylo had his own authorization to any part of the ship, being co-commander, and if he's submitting documents maybe he's using his codes rather than just going in using his magic.  There were only two recent high code clearanced accesses, one to the Trooper archive data room, under Phasma’s code, and one to the highest level training room, under Kylo’s code.  It says he'd gone in 30 minutes ago and had not yet come out.  It made sense for Kylo, Hux should have figured that, if he wasn't crying over his grandfather's decrepit helmet, he'd be training with those damn large muscles of his.  Hux was going to let him be, do his training, which is beneficial for him and the First Order that he's as strong as he can be, but he didn't want to give up the opportunity to inconvenience Kylo, like he had to him so many times before.  With further resolve, he marched down the hall taking the lift up towards the training room.

The first thing Hux noticed upon entering, was that there were two doors that require codes to enter.  The first door led to an observation room of sorts, with a one way mirror, and just one throne like chair.  Hux knew every room on this ship, it was  _ his  _ ship, but he'd never actually entered this particular training room.  One chair seemed unnecessary, what one person would need to oversee training.  The only people with access to this room was Phasma, Kylo and himself.  Phasma always trained by herself, turned off all security feed and barred anyone from disturbing her.  Hux the only one with the override code that superseded any other.  And as far as he knew, Kylo was the same way.  But there was one chair, one window.

Brushing it off, Hux decided to at least check on Kylo, see if he was here or was somehow giving Hux the slip, which he would not put past him.  Looking through the window, he froze.  The entire training room was lined with mirrors, every single surface was reflective, floor to ceiling.  And scattered throughout the room were other numerous mirrors, tilted at different angles.  And through every single surface, Hux could see Kylo, running through his training drills.  Everywhere he looked, from every angle imaginable, he could see Kylo, without his helmet, wearing only loose black pants and a tight black tank top, swinging some long piece of wood around like it was his lightsaber.  His hair tied up into a bun atop his head, the few strands that escaped plastered to his forehead by sweat.  His face, bisected by the scar he got back on Starkiller, was stoic but flushed.

Hux was enthralled, seeing how, surprisingly, graceful and fluid all of Kylo’s movements were, and of course seeing his more, attractive attributes strain at the exercise.  He swung down, up, to the side, spun himself around and landed in a low to the ground pose.  Then stood straight and began again.  Kylo’s back was to him, but he could look anywhere in the room and see Kylo, he was everywhere, and in a way it was mesmerizing, hypnotic.  Hux watched through at least fifteen reps of Kylo with his fake lightsaber, when he suddenly tossed the wood to the side, stretching back, breathing hard.  He stretched his arms, rolling them around and leaned down to stretch out his legs as well.  Hux wouldn’t admit to himself that he was watching the muscles, glistened with sweat, bulge, and press against his tank.

Kylo spaced out his legs, falling into some combat stance, holding up his fists to his face.  Then began some punching reps.  Left right left right, back and forth, huffing out a breath with each punch.  Suddenly he gave a swift kick, that went high above his head, and Hux’s jaw dropped.  With all that muscle and how stiffly he always walked, he never would have believed Kylo flexible enough to kick so high.  And he could see the stretch in every mirror.  He gave a couple more outward kicks, but every so often would high kick again, alternating legs.  Hux fell down in the one chair, feeling himself heating up, but unable to tear away his gaze.  He should just leave, go back to his office and focus on his work.  But the heat stirring in his lower stomach kept him planted in his seat.

Kylo alternated with his routine, going from punches into kicks, spin kicks and ending in stances Hux could only assume was for the Force.  Just with how he was swinging around his lightsaber, Kylo was still just as graceful as before.  Like some Coruscant dancer for some rich old noble, costing thousands of credits.  If Hux were a different man, he would pay hundreds of thousands of credits to see Kylo dance for just him.  Suddenly, he fell down, upper body staying in a battle stance, but his legs spread apart, lowering him down into a perfect split, and at this point Hux couldn’t deny his arousal any longer.  He stood, he needed to leave, to save himself some dignity.  Kylo pulled himself back onto his feet, going back to stretching.  He turned to leave.

“You’re just going to watch me, and then leave without stating your business?”  Kylo’s voice came through the speakers in the room.  He wasn’t looking at the one way mirror, but from the other mirrors in his room Hux could see his smirk.  “Come now General, join me.”  Hux felt his pale cheeks flush, leather clad hands tightening into fists.  “Don’t act like a child caught staring, General, I believed you had more pride than that.”  Knowing he was playing into Kylo’s hands, but not seeing a reason to care now, he changed course, slamming in his code and walking into the mirrored room.  Kylo turned to him, smirking, Hux himself glared.

“If you knew I was there, why didn’t you say anything?!”  Hux demanded, getting within two feet of Kylo.

“Because General, you seemed very content to sit and stare at me.”  Kylo responded, stepping closer, lessening the distance between their bodies.  “Did you enjoy the views?”  He gestured around them to the mirrors, and for the first time, Hux noticed he could now see himself in every surface as well.  It was looking in on himself in the third person, it was a bit embarrassing, to stare at himself, no matter where he looked.

“You were showing off for me then?”  Kylo smiled down at him, biting his bottom lip lightly.

“Just a bit, yes.  How could I not, when I could feel your eyes on every version of me in this room?  The heat...the desire...”  Hux didn’t answer him, just tilted his chin up higher.  “I felt your surprise when I began my high kicks, Hux.”  He shivered as Kylo leaned in closer.

“Why are there so many mirrors in this room?”  He turned his head away, looking across the room, shamefully focusing just on the reflections of Kylo.

“Supreme Leader suggested I do it, to analyze and spot errors in my training from any angle by myself.  So he need not supervise my training at every moment.”  Hux nodded, his gaze moving up to Kylo’s face, which was somehow closer now.

“I can see the usefulness, the Supreme Leader is wise.”

“Hux.”  The pair locked eyes.  “Don’t make me say it,” he stepped right into Hux’s space, pressing their bodies together.  “Allow me to show you the benefits of my training.”  He put a hand on Hux’s hip.  “And how flexible I truly am, if you’d care to see.”  Hux kept eye contact with him, eyebrows scrunching together in thought.  His hands shot out suddenly, gripping Kylo’s hips tightly and pulling their groins as close as he can.  Kylo groaned deep in the back of his throat, tilting his head back, baring his neck.  

“I’ll play your game, Ren, but know you’ll be the one sore after this demonstration.”  Hux leaned in nipping at his exposed neck.  Kylo let out a sigh, shivering lightly.

“Let’s begin then Armi-” he let out a gasp, Hux biting down and beginning to suck at his neck.

“Stay with General, and I’ll make it worth your while.”


End file.
